


Into The Night

by Magical_Awesome_Kid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, This isn't your superhero show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Awesome_Kid/pseuds/Magical_Awesome_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 years. 2 years they had been on the run, hiding from the organization that threatened them, used them, created them to be tools of destruction. Two years since the event that set them free. After two years, they finally thought that they were free.</p>
<p>Until a lucky blogger caught two silhouettes against the Parisian Night Sky…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Night

_Two weeks ago_

            Alya had to rub her eyes as she reexamined the image that she’d taken. It was a lovely night in Paris, and she’d decided to climb up to her balcony at three AM (she couldn’t sleep, ok?) and take some pictures for one of her side blogs. She’d armed herself with one of the best cameras she owned, one that she rarely used with how expensive it was, and headed up to watch the night sky as the starts twinkled dimly and the noises of the city filled her ears.

            She took a few snaps here and there, the journalist in her wishing that she could go somewhere and get a scoop. Alas, her parents would KILL her if she snuck out.

            Alya shook her head as she decided to see how far out she could zoom the lens. She came into focus on the Eiffel tower, the full moon glaring down at the famous structure as Alya snapped a few pictures…

            Then something moved.

            Alya blinked as she looked closely, but, against the darkened structure through her lens, she could see movement upon one of the higher rafters. Two figures shrouded in shadows, dancing along the metal against the cool wind night. One jumped too and fro as the other followed closely. They looked like naturals up there, moving with such ease at a height that shouldn’t have been possible. Alya took to taking shutter shots, not believing her eyes. Vandals, perhaps? Would she catch the beginning of a big scoop after all?

            Then, one figure collided with the other, and they went off the side of the structure.

            Alya gasped, nearly dropping her camera as she watched, unable to do anything, as the two dots merged into one, hurtling towards the ground with increasing speed. She looked away at the last moment, not wanting to see as they fell below the line of homes and buildings and, undoubtably, go SPLAT into the pavement. Eventually, she managed to run back inside, prying her hands from the camera as she dove back into bed, not sure if she’d get sleep after what she’d witnessed.

            That’s what she thought, anyway.

            When, the next morning, she had found no news of a suicide at the Eiffel Tower, no signs at all, she knew something was up. She dug out her camera, realizing that she’d left it on shutter through the whole event. Popping down in front of her laptop, she connected the two to download the pictures.

            One by one using an imaging-enhancing software, she clicked through the reel as she zoomed in further on the dots. They became somewhat human when they fell under the moonlight even as they remained difficult to see. Then, she got to the point that one had dove into the other, and she froze for a second.

            Was she ready for this?

            She decided to let the program do the talking and set it on slide show.

            The pictures moved at a fair pace as the young reporter watched. Under the moonlight, two figures were clear, one slightly smaller than the other, as they fell to what should have been their deaths. There was no one else there, as, even in Paris, people eventually slept. Alya watched them approach where here camera would no longer see them…

            Then they stopped.

            Alya’s jaw dropped as one figure shifted and, from its human form grew sharp curves not unlike two half-shields splitting open. It grasped onto the arms of the other as it swung out freely but in no danger. From the first’s back, though Alya could barely make it out, there was a shimmer of something there.

Alya watched as the shutter took them to the ground more slowly before they disappeared all together.

            When the real stopped, Alya rolled back to the clearest picture she had, the one with the half shields and playful fall. She saved them all, but three soon made it into her hands as printouts.

            She looked between them and the screen in disbelief. What was going on? What were these things?

            Who were these things?

            Alya, after an hour of staring, decided to use her blog’s popularity to use. She brought up the page, with only a few hundred followers in and out of the Parisian area, but it was enough.

            She uploaded the photos with a short caption and a title.

            _What Lives in the Parisian Night Light?_

**Author's Note:**

> What is going on? I started another project? WHAT AM I DOING I HAVE TO STUDY?!?
> 
> This has been an idea in my head for a while, but I want to do a few test chapters to see how it works out. Trying to figure out what's going on? Me too!
> 
> Enjoy the tale! Hopefully you (and I) don't regret it...


End file.
